


Sensibilities

by chatoyment



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil Lester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No Smut, Omega Dan Howell, Sadly, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyment/pseuds/chatoyment
Summary: Daniel's omega parent is decided to wed each of their four omega children. Daniel meets Philip at a ball and immediately dislikes his unreadable attitude.This was the result of me watching and reading too much Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte. Roughly inspired by Pride & Prejudice and Sense & Sensibilities.No actual explicit content in an a/b/o tag? Yes.





	Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being pretentious and inserting Phan in the Georgian Era mixed with a touch of a/b/o dynamics to make it simpler.
> 
> This is not proof read. Probs with lots of errors but I thoroughly enjoyed writing this trash. I hope you enjoy reading it too.

“Daniel! Come, this instant!” Lydia whispered urgently as she entered the drawing room, interrupting Daniel’s playing.

“What is the matter? Surely not more important than-”

Without anything more to say, Lydia pulled Daniel to the door of their Dad’s study. The oak door was slightly ajar, and through the small opening, Lily was already there, eavesdropping.

“This is outrageous!” Daniel said, realising the situation the twins dragged him to. “You know fully well that Dad would not like this. This is not a proper way to behave-!”

“But this is important, Danny!” Lydia said with mischief twinkling in her eyes. “There’s a ball! At the Lester’s!”

Lily shushes the both of them.

Their parents’ voices in the study grew louder.

“Promise me, love! You must introduce them!” Their papa said with the utmost dramatics that his voice held whenever he wanted his husband to submit to his wishes.

“I don’t know why you are so obsessed with this nonsense, James.”

“We are on our twilight years-”

“Here we are with these dramatics again.” Their dad mumbled tiredly.

“We have four omega children, Johann. All four of them. If none of them are married before we die-”

“That is long to come, love.”

“No one will take care of them. They cannot inherit your estate because of the stupid alpha laws. And this long related nephew of yours- Collins, was it? That unknown lad would take away everything from our children!”

Daniel frowned at what he just heard. This again.

“And you suppose these Lester boys are the solution to your dilemmas?”

“This lad, Mr Lester, earns fifty thousand pounds a year! Mrs Rochester says so!”

Their dad sighs.

“Also, this could just be a great opportunity for them to get… exposed. You know that they will enjoy it at the very least.” Their papa adds.

“Okay, okay. As you wish, my love.”

Lydia and Lily smiled widely and giggled.

“Promise me, Johann. We will come, and you will introduce them.”

“I promise.” Their dad said exasperatedly.

Their Papa sits down at the plush sofa in front of their Dad’s desk.

Sophie arrives behind the three and scolds them. “Not this again. And not you too, Daniel.”

“But you see, there’s a ball at the Lester’s!” Lydia said and jumped excitedly.

“We must shop for ribbons, Lydia!” Lily said, ignoring the eldest, Sophie.

“I tried to stop them, Sophie. They won’t listen to me.” Daniel said.

“Come in, children. I can hear you from there.” Their dad announced.

The twins burst in and squealed in delight, straight to their papa’s arms.

“We must shop for new ribbons, yes?” Lily said.

“Indeed, dearest,” their papa replied. “A green one would be nice. Fits the season perfectly!”

-

The music was loud, louder than what Daniel would have fancied. There was also a lot more people than he expected. It might have been the largest ball that he had attended to date.

The Lester’s estate was on top of a hill. It was large and the walls were cream, like icing on top of a sweet. It had always looked quite large from a far. It wasn’t surprising that it could host such a large crowd. Despite all of these, it had always looked lonely in Daniel’s opinion. He was glad to finally see life spring into it.

“You’ve been standing there for an hour,” a voice said behind Daniel.

“Charlotte!” It was Daniel’s beta friend whom he had grown up with as they were of the same age.

“Have you not seen anyone that tickles your fancy?” She said, bumping her shoulder with his.

“As if you do not know me. The only good in balls are music, food, and dancing. And at this one, the music is not even that good.”

“Such a music connoisseur, you are. There are lots of alphas our age here! You should dance with one!”

“Wouldn’t asking one be too forward?”

“Since when have you been concerned with being so proper, eh?”

The music stops and the foot man announces the arrival of Mr Lester and his party. The crowd parts in the middle to give way to the hosts.

There were three members in the party, two men and one woman. They were all impeccably dressed. One could tell that they were truly of a higher class.

The man in the middle was tall. His skin was pale and his face looked perfectly sculpted, with high cheekbones and a tall nose. His eyes were a pretty blue colour. His face, however, was stoic. It didn’t seem to show any emotions. On his right was a tan brunet man with green eyes and a friendly smile. He greeted the people he passed by in the friendliest way. The lady on his left was a blonde with a polite smile. She held an air of authority around her.

“The one in the middle is Mr Lester,” Charlotte said. “Those beside him are his friends, Mr Lucas and Miss Wilshire. The three of them are amongst the most eligible alphas in court this season.”

-

His papa grabs Daniel from his and Charlotte’s conversation.

“Come, Daniel. Your Dad will introduce you at once.”

-

Their family stand in front of Mr Lester’s party. Mr Lucas looked attentive, Miss Wilshire still looked polite as she was, and Mr Lester held nothing on his face. Daniel wonders if this man even speaks. Was he a statue?

“My omega children, Sophie, Daniel, and the twins, Lydia and Lily.” Their Dad introduces them and they curtsied at the mention of their name.

“Thank you for coming to our ball. We’ve been enjoying the view so far.” Mr Lucas said.

“There’s more things to enjoy! I am sure you’ll enjoy dancing with the people here. We pride ourselves with these skills. Sophie’s been dancing all night. Haven’t you dearest?” His papa said and Sophie blushed.

Miss Wilshire raised her eyebrows at how his papa interacted. Traditional alphas still find it impolite for omegas to speak without being addressed to in an alpha dominated conversation.

Mr Lucas, however, laughed whole heartedly at the interaction. “I must ask for a dance then, Miss Howell.” He offered his hand to her and they took off to dance.

Lydia and Lily ran off with them to the dance floor.

Daniel felt eyes on him and saw Mr Lester’s. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, but he immediately looks away at a distance. Somehow, it annoys Daniel.

“How about you Mr Lester? Miss Wilshire?” Their papa asked.

“I’m sure I’ll find a pretty omega out there. I must mingle around.” Miss Wilshire said curtly and excuses herself.

“Dancing is not a forte of mine.” Mr Lester finally spoke.

“How do you usually catch one’s affections then, sir? Letters? Poems? Oh, you must be great at them.” Papa said with twinkle in his eyes, almost identical to those of the twins.

Mr Lester just nods. Although, he seemed unsure.

“Poems are horrible way to catch someone’s affection.” Daniel said, breaking the silence from Mr Lester’s unhelpful wordless reply. “If one wanted to read a romantic prose, they can just search in the libraries. It’s full of them, and probably better than those written by an amateur.”

“Daniel-!”

“What do you suggest then, Mr Daniel?” Mr Lester asked. It was the first and only time that night that emotion painted his face.

“Dancing.”

-

Charlotte and Daniel are behind the table of sweets, almost behind the curtains, after the dance.

“Dancing is DEFINITELY not his forte.” Daniel said begrudgingly to Charlotte.

Charlotte laughed at him. “Was it that horrible?”

“Yes! And he didn’t even speak while dancing. Who doesn’t chat while dancing?!”

“Him, apparently.”

They both quiet down as Miss Wilshire and Mr Lester walk pass them with drinks in their hands.

“It would’ve been better if he had a prettier attitude to match his pretty face.” Mr Lester said.

Daniel’s blood just boiled even more so.

-

Daniel played the piano, practicing a new piece that Charlotte shared with him.

Sophie was embroidering a handkerchief and the twins run around the room, playing.

Lydia stops, probably finally tired, and sits on the sofa with a sigh. “Sophie was the only one to fully utilize the ball last night! She and Mr Lucas spent the whole night chatting! I wish I can find mine!”

“We’re only fourteen, Lydia.” Lily said.

“So? We’ll be fifteen next month. What’s the difference?”

Sophie blushed and continued with her work, pretending not to hear anything.

Their papa bursts through the door. Daniel stops playing.

“A letter has arrived!” He said excitingly. “A letter for my Sophie, from Mr Lucas!”

Sophie grabs the letter and tears the wax seal immediately. She reads the letter and a smile blooms on her face. “He’s inviting me back to the Lester’s estate, as soon as it is convenient for me to do so!”

“Shall I call to prepare the carriage, papa?” Daniel said, excited for his sister. They both seemed to fancy each other. Sophie always hid her emotions very well but he can see that she truly likes him.

“Oh no, no, no. She must get there by horseback. It will rain soon.”

-

Daniel was reading by the window when it started to rain.

-

The morning after, a letter from Sophie arrived. Daniel reads it for his papa, who is doing Lily’s hair.

“Sophie says that she has a cold and Mr Lucas has been taking good care of her. She’s staying at a guest room.”

“Perfect!” His papa said happily.

“You’re killing your daughter for this nonsense, James.” Their Dad said passing by the open door on the halls.

“No one has ever died of a cold, Johann.” His papa said and turned to Daniel. “Now, you must go there and fetch your sister. Tell them that I sent you. And bring a carriage this time.”

-

Daniel was escorted by the butler to the mansion’s study where Mr Lester is on his desk, writing letters, and Miss Wilshire is drinking tea.

He’s already dreading their company.

“I’m sure dear Gregory will be back soon. For now, why don’t we stroll through the gardens? It’s a lovely afternoon.” Miss Wilshire suggested.

Mr Lester finally tears his eyes away from his work and looks at Miss Wilshire.

“Oh, come off it, Philip. I’m only asking Daniel’s company for a stroll. Maybe you’d care to join us?”

“I think two is enough company for your stroll. I don’t want to intervene with all the… sensibilities that you are to talk about.” Mr Lester said and goes back to writing.

“What activity do you suggest then, sir?” Daniel said, trying to be polite.

“I’m sure you can think of something, Mr Daniel, what with how witty you are.”

“Witty? I wondered how I earned such compliment.”

“Oh yes, please. Do tell, Philip.” Miss Wilshire encourages, clearly enjoying their exchange.

“Stop acting like it’s a surprising remark. Lots of omegas are witty.”

“What is the highest compliment to an omega then?” Miss Wilshire asked.

“Accomplished.”

‘And what does it take to be an accomplished omega by your standards?”

“A good piano player, a good artist—either drawing or embroidery, someone who can sing well, caring, and smart…”

“No wonder you haven’t met someone yet, sir.” Daniel said. “They might as well have been a marble statue.”

Miss Wilshire laughs at the ridiculousness of them all.

Before Mr Lester can even answer, Mr Lucas enters the room and offers to take Daniel to Sophie.

-

“I’m well. I think we can go home tonight.” Sophie said, sitting up on the bed, with Daniel sitting beside her.

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked and she just nodded.

“You’re always welcome to stay longer.” Mr Lucas said by the door.

“I think we should. You’ve been so kind, I’ve overstayed here already.” Sophie said.

After Sophie got dressed, they were escorted to their carriage. Surprisingly, Mr Lucas, Miss Wilshire, and even Mr Lester was there to send them off.

Miss Wilshire escorts Daniel out, his hand on her arm. “I really enjoyed your company, Mr Daniel.”

“I did too. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“And I’m sure I’m not the only one.” She said and turned her head to look at Mr Lester.

“Safe journey, Miss Sophie, Mr Daniel.” Mr Lucas said.

The foot man offered a hand to Sophie to get in the carriage. When it was Daniel’s time to enter, Mr Lester steps up to lend him his hand. They look each other in the eye, but Mr Lester still gives him the same indifferent face.

Mr Lester squeezed his hand, Daniel let’s go.

Daniel is just glad that Sophie did not see the exchange.

-

Sophie was quiet, as she always was, and staring at the fields that they passed by on the carriage’s window.

“So? How did you find your stay at the Lester’s?” Daniel asked.

“They were very hospitable.”

“And Mr Lucas? Do you actually fancy him?”

“He’s…” Sophie turned her head and covered her lips, supressing a smile. “I like him.”

“Does he like you back? Wait, or do you actually love him?” Daniel asked, excited for his sister.

“Love is too early to be used in whatever this is. Besides, we have not reach any understanding like that.”

“You’re no fun, Sophie.”

“It’s because there is nothing fun to talk about, Daniel.”

-

Lydia and Lily ran to their papa.

“The soldiers are back! They’re in town today!” Lily said excitedly.

“Can we please go there? Please?!” Lydia said. Both of them tugging their papa’s hands.

“Alright, alright. But Sophie and Daniel must accompany you."

-

It was a windy afternoon, perfect for a stroll.

The streets were full with the usual townspeople and soldiers were all around as well.

Daniel’s handkerchief slids out of his hands and gets carried by the wind in front of a soldier.

Lily and Lydia ran ahead of Sophie and Daniel.

“Daniel! Your hanky’s here!” Lily said.

Daniel caught up and picks up his handkerchief.

“Did you do that on purpose to get the handsome soldier’s attention?” Lydia asked excitedly.

“Lydia!” Sophie scolds her.

“I am so sorry, sir.” Daniel apologised to the young alpha soldier.

He laughed lightly. “It’s alright. My name’s Dennis Hyde. Can I accompany you lot?”

-

Lily drags them to the ribbon shop.

“Danny! Buy me this ribbon please? It’s so pretty!” Lydia runs to him.

“Have you spent your pocket money already?! You should’ve saved it up before-”

“It’s alright, I got it.” Mr Hyde said. He does a trick and pulls out a coin from Lydia’s ears.

Lydia squeals in delight. “Thank you Sir!” She runs off to purchase the ribbon.

“You did not need to do that, sir.” Daniel said.

“I wanted to, it’s alright.” He said with a bright smile.

“You must be admired by lots.”

“Not really. Quite the contrary, I’m just a humble foot soldier, Mr Daniel.”

-

The party of five walked from the town to the riverside.

Sophie held the twins while Daniel and Mr Hyde walked together, Daniels hand on Mr Hyde’s arm.

Across the river, Mr Lester and Mr Lucas were riding their horses.

“Mr Lester! Mr Lucas!” The twins greeted.

“…Lester?” Mr Hyde whispered. He stiffened beside Daniel.

“Mr Hyde, is everything alright?”

“You should host another ball, Mr Lucas!” Lydia screamed.

“Lydia, shush!” Sophie scolds.

“Yes! That would be so fun! Sophie and Daniel will definitely come too!” Lily added.

Mr Lester stares at them, particularly at Daniel and Mr Hyde.

“…Sure! I’ll send an invitation out!” Mr Lucas replied brightly.

“Greg, let’s go.” Mr Lester said abruptly and heads off.

Mr Lucas bows and follows Mr Lester.

“How do you know Mr Lester?” Daniel asked Mr Hyde.

“Do you really want to know?”

Daniel nods.

“Can we talk in private?”

-

“I do not wish to paint him in a bad light, but…”

“But?” Dan asked as he sat under the tree. Mr Hyde followed and sat beside him.

“Philip is almost like a brother to me. I was raised with him, by his parents as their ward. My father was a close friend of his father. They were mates back when they served the queen. When father died in service, the late Sir Lester took me in.”

“What happened then?”

“The family I came from was not of great fortune, but because of the late Sir Lester’s love and generosity, he wrote in his will that I should inherit his estate at New Castle. But… Philip did not want to give it to me. As the sole legitimate heir, he asserted his claim and… Now. Here I am. Back to what I really am. A lowly foot soldier.”

“Mr Hyde…” Daniel’s heart broke for the man in front of him. He can’t believe- How could someone do this? “I am so sorry.”

“I’m alright. I have adjusted quite well with what I am able to have.”

-

Daniel did not really want to attend the ball, not until he heard the soldiers were coming.

“Are you still hoping for your Mr Hyde to come?” Sophie asked as Daniel continued to look around.

“They’re coming!” Sophie whispered to him.

“Good evening, Miss Sophie, Mr Daniel.” Mr Lucas greets and bows. Miss Wilshire and Mr Lester bows politely as well.

The omegas curtsied in return.

“Are you enjoying the party? Where are Miss Lydia and Miss Lily?” Mr Lucas asked.

“They’re already dancing. The place looks wonderful, sir.” Sophie answered.

“Can I have you for the whole night then, Miss Sophie?” Mr Lucas asked and offered his hand.

Sophie took it and they headed off to the dance floor.

Miss Wilshire bids her farewell, finding a lady omega that catches her eyes, leaving only Mr Lester and Daniel.

The music starts.

“Can I have this dance?” Mr Lester offers.

Daniel reluctantly agrees.

-

Daniel danced but did not talk. He continued to look around for Mr Hyde.

“He’s not here. Haven’t you heard? He was arrested last night.” Mr Lester said.

“I was not aware that you can dance and talk at the same time.”

“Why are you still looking for him,” Mr Lester’s hand tighten around his.

“Why was he arrested?”

“His creditors finally found him.”

Creditors? Daniel’s blood boiled. The nerve of this man. After what he had done-

“Mr Daniel, are you alright?” Mr Lester asked.

Daniel looked him right in his pretty blue eyes and said “Good night, Mr Lester.”

Daniel left the ball.

-

The Howell’s household was busy the next day.

Mr Lucas was to join them in a family dinner that night.

“What if we get a proposal?!” Their papa exclaimed excitedly.

“Papa, I don’t think- We haven’t reached such understanding yet-”

“Oh my Sophie, all grown up!” Their papa said with tears in his eyes.

A knock interrupts them.

“A letter for Miss Sophie, from Mr Lucas,” their butler, Mr Oswald, said and handed the letter.

Sophie ripped the wax hurriedly and read.

“He’s- He’s not coming anymore. They’ve left. Please… Excuse me.” Sophie walks out of the room.

Daniel follows her out.

-

Mrs Catherine Chandler, their papa’s sister, and her omega spouse, Mrs Kitty Chandler, has come to visit.

Daniel, the two Mrs Chandlers, and his papa were having tea when the topic of Mr Lucas was once again brought up. They have been avoiding it around Sophie.

“Is that the rude alpha who broke our Sophie’s heart?” Mrs Kitty asked.

“Indeed. She’s been burying her pretty head in doing embroidery ever since.” Their papa said sadly. “Even I thought- Oh, they were so smitten with each other. We don’t even know what changed his heart.”

Truly, Daniel had never seen his sister to be so sad.

“How about if Daniel and Sophie come with us to Lancashire?” Mrs Catherine suggested.

“Oh that’s a great idea! It will definitely take their mind off of this mess.” Mrs Kitty agreed and turned to their papa. “Only if you and Sir James agree, of course.”

-

The journey to Lancashire was quite long but the omega siblings enjoyed the change of scenery.

Their aunties had a beautiful mansion. It was not as lively as their own, seeing as their only son had been long gone married and moved out, leaving only the wives and their servants.

They stayed at the guest rooms at the west wing. The two have been sightseeing, walking by the forests and the buzzling shops. After dinner, they all retreat to the drawing room where Daniel played tunes on Mrs Catherine’s old grand piano.

“We’ve been invited to the Lester’s today.” Mrs Kitty said during their afternoon tea.

“Mr Lester?” Daniel asked, visibly surprised. Even Sophie stiffened a little.

“Yes. Mr Philip Lester. They own the large mansion down the valley. He managed it ever since both of his parents died and has been taking care of his younger omega sister. Do you know him?”

“He’s- Uh, a friend of Mr Lucas.” Daniel said quietly.

Sophie bowed her head and averted her eyes at the mention of his name.

Mrs Kitty’s eyes widened with realization. “Oh dearest. We didn’t know-! Catherine already accepted. We didn’t mention your names, but we can just handle everything. Anyway, I’m sure those busy young alpha lads won’t be there. Can you at least come with us, Daniel?”

“Of course, auntie.”

-

A lovely old beta lady, Mrs Foster, welcomed them to the gates of the Lester’s.

The mansion was twice as large as the one Mr Lester owned back on their town. A bright red carpet laid over the staircase. A grand chandelier hung over the place. Beautiful marble statues that looked as if they were soft to the touch adorned each pillar. Paintings that rival the Sistine chapel’s adorned the ceilings and some were hung on the walls. The place was a true testament of what the Lesters are worth.

“Is Mr Lester here today?” Mrs Catherine asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Mrs Foster said. Daniel’s heartbeat picked up. He doesn’t think he’s ready to meet the man again. “So is his aunt, Lady de Bourgh and her daughter. Actually, Mr Lester asked you to join them. They’re in the drawing room.”

-

They were then introduced to the alpha, Lady Georgiana de Bourgh and her omega daughter, Lady Anne.

They learned that her late omega husband has died when he gave birth to Lady Anne. The child, almost the age of Lydia and Lily, seemed to not care as her mother told the story to their guests.

The room was silenced when Mr Lester entered the room.

“… Mr Daniel. I- I was not expecting your company today." Mr Lester said, forgetting to greet his other guests.

Daniel curtsied in return. “Not a nuisance, I hope.”

“Oh, of course, not at all. Please take a seat.”

Lady de Bourgh watched their interaction closely, but dismisses them. “We were just talking of my late husband, my dear Lewis.” She said as Mr Lester sat down on the chair near the fire place.

“Ah yes. My late uncle was well loved.” Mr Lester replied dutifully.

“How about you, Daniel, what is your family like?” She asked with a smile. Somehow, her expression made Daniel feel small.

“I have three other omega siblings. Our parents provided well for us.”

“All omegas?! Your poor parents. How old is your youngest?”

“Fourteen, your ladyship.” Daniel did not like how the conversation felt like an interview.

“You must still be with a governess then, no?”

“No, your ladyship.”

“Four omegas, without a governess?” Lady de Bourgh looked scandalised. Daniel turned to see that even his aunties were not liking the turn of this conversation. “Your omega parent must be hands-on and very exhausted! What alpha would allow such-!”

“Why don’t you play, Mr Daniel?” Mr Lester interrupted his aunt.

“What?”

“I’ve never heard you play piano before. I’m sure her ladyship will appreciate it.” He encouraged Daniel further, gesturing to the white grand piano at the corner of the room.

Daniel looked at his aunties who nodded at him.

He started playing a self-made melody, a calming tune that he played whenever their own house was at unrest or when he felt anxious.

The conversations continued, mostly with Lady de Bourgh talking about her daughter’s education while his aunties nodded and agreed politely.

He felt someone beside him. It was Mr Lester.

“You surprised me, sir.” Daniel said and continued playing.

“As you did to me. With the visit, and the delightful piano playing, of course.”

“My aunties signed me up to a visit before I even consented to it.”

“Is that how much you dread to see me, Mr Daniel?”

Daniel didn’t reply. He honestly had no idea what to say to this man. He wasn’t the most amiable as far as he knows.

“I- I haven’t heard of this melody before. What’s the name of the song?” Mr Lester changed the topic. He almost sounded nervous.

‘I just made it up.”

“You- just made it up?! Daniel, this is beautiful. How did you even get so good at this?”

Somehow this comment just insulted Daniel further. He stopped playing to fully face him. Thankfully, her ladyship, her daughter and his aunties didn’t notice the abrupt stop of his playing. “Practicing, of course. Could you not believe that such lowly omega can play the piano, sir?”

“No. Not what I meant. I’m so sorry, I’m bad at this. At talking.”

“Maybe you should start practicing then.” Daniel continued playing, ignoring him again.

-

They were once again invited by Mr Lester at the mansion.

He claimed that he wanted to see both of the Howells, seeing as their last visit did not go well. He assured that he only had one other visitor this time, a friend named Mr Murphy.

Daniel, Sophie and their Aunt Catherine headed to the Lester’s.

“I thought you hated him,” Sophie whispered as they entered the premises of the Lester mansion.

Mrs Foster was once again leading the way.

“Hate is such a strong word, Sophie. I just don’t like the company.” He whispered back.

“Why are you doing this then?”

“For you. At the very least, we have each other to suffer with”

They were lead to the balcony, overlooking the gardens.

“Mr Lester suggested to take you around, specifically Miss Sophie, seeing as she was not here before. Still, you’re free to roam as your heart desires. This is where you’ll be having your afternoon tea today. We’ll be serving at exactly three pm.”

As they were walking around, Mrs Foster showing places she’d shown them last time, Daniel heard a beautiful music from the drawing room.

He was intrigued, so he walked closer. The door was slightly ajar, and from the mirror overviewing the whole room, he saw a young girl playing the piano. Her hair was long and ginger. Her hands were pale and swiftly moving from one piano key to another.

A hand of a man—Mr Lester’s—rest on her shoulder.

Their eyes meet through the mirror.

Daniel held his breath, as if doing so would turn him invisible or maybe just reverse the decision he made.

“Mr Daniel,” Mr Lester said, surprised yet acknowledging his presence.

“Daniel?!” The young girl said, excited.

Before Daniel could run away, Mr Lester is already at the door.

“Mr Daniel, wait. Please-”

Daniel turned to look back at him. He looked… sincere.

“I- My sister, Elizabeth, was the one playing the piano… I’m sure that she’ll be happy to meet you.”

“Meet me?” Daniel said unbelievingly. 

Elizabeth ran towards them and stands beside her alpha brother. “Mr Daniel, I’m Lizzy! I’ve heard so much about you!”

Daniel smiled at her. She seemed full of youthful innocence. “Have you? It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I have! Philip seems very fond of you. I’ve heard lots about you. He said that you’re very good at piano!”

“He made me sound too great then. I’m not that good.”

“I said you were ‘quite’ good, not ‘very’ good.”

Elizabeth giggled at her brother.

“Of course, as if there’s much difference between those.” Daniel muttered.

“Will you play a duet with me, sir?” Elizabeth looked expectedly at him. So does Mr Lester.

“I-”A bell signalling three in the afternoon rang across the mansion. “I’m so sorry. I have to go. Its nice meeting you Miss Elizabeth.”

He walked out of the room as fast as he could.

Mr Lester followed him out. “Mr Daniel, wait. Please. Please stop running away from me.”

He held Daniel’s wrist. They were at the gardens now. Daniel turned to finally face Mr Lester.

“I’m sorry. I feel like I scare you away every time- I’m not very acquainted with… doing this.” Mr Lester said.

“Tell me then. What is this that you want, sir?”

“I- I like you. I want to pursue you, please. Daniel, if you’d let me.” Mr Lester said and kissed the back of his hand.

“I don’t- Why?”

“Why?” Mr Lester repeats then laughs lowly. “You captivated me, Daniel, from the moment I saw you at the ball. Then more and more. The way you speak your mind and hold yourself in a way that you’re sure that alphas are not above you, even if that is what the society tells us- The way you care about the people around you, and your smile, it fills my stomach with butterflies.”

“Mr Lester. I admit, we don’t know much about each other yet. And until now, I’m still not sure of what to make out of your character.”

Someone clears their throat behind them.

It was Mrs Foster.

“Sirs, everyone’s waiting for you at the foyer.”

Mr Lester offers his arm to Daniel. He reluctantly hooked his arm on his.

-

Mr Murphy was a stout young beta. He was jolly and very friendly. He was married and had a two year old daughter.

“What do you think of Philip?” Mr Murphy discreetly asked Daniel as everyone else were busy with their own conversations.

“Honestly, sir. I still don’t know much about him.”

“Mr Daniel, Philip may seem indifferent at first glance, but deep down he is a caring person. A very loyal friend and companion too. I heard that he just saved a friend from a marriage bound to be a disaster.”

“Saved from a marriage?”

“Yes. It was Mr Lucas, do you know him? A good lad, he is.” Daniel felt his heart race and his blood boil. It was his fault that Sophie was heartbroken. All this bloody time… “He was about to propose to this omega who does not return his affections as great as he felt. I also heard that the family was ill mannered.”

Daniel couldn’t believe it. The hypocrisy of it all. After all that Mr Lester said a while ago… He was the one who pushed Mr Lucas and Sophie away. He had never seen Sophie so sad. And his family has been ridiculed behind his back.

Daniel abruptly stood up. His heart was beating so fast, his blood was boiling with anger, and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Auntie, can we please leave?” He said out loud.

“Why? What happened, Daniel?” Mrs Catherine asked.

“P-please. I want to leave.”

“Daniel, are you okay?” Mr Lester said, standing from his seat. He reached for Daniel’s shaking hands.

“No, don’t touch me.”

Indeed, Mr Lester did not touch him but he stood closer. “You’re worrying me. What is the matter?”

Daniel, once again, runs away.

-

It started pouring.

Daniel stopped under a large tree. Tears kept rolling down his face. It didn’t matter though, as the tears mixed with rain. No one can tell the difference.

“Daniel!”

It was Mr Lester running towards him.

“Why did you run away like that? You’ll catch you death cold!”

“W- Why are you here?” Daniel was starting to shake.

“For you, of course!” Mr Lester removed his rain coat and draped it on Daniel.

“You- you confuse me. So much.”

“Please let me take you back home, then we’ll talk. You can ask me anything. We will clear it all up.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“Have I ever gave you reasons to distrust me?”

“What do you know of Mr Hyde?”

Mr Lester looked taken back by the question, but composes himself. “That would be a long story. Please, let me take you home.”

-

The rain did not stop.

When they arrived, Mrs Catherine immediately scolded Daniel for making them worry. Sophie was teary eyed. Mr Murphy looked guilty and apologetic.

They made their way to a guest room. After Daniel was dry, warm and settled, Mr Lester asked them to leave the room to privately talk to Daniel.

“What was it that you like to know?” Mr Lester asked as he sat beside Dan on the bed.

“How do you know Mr Hyde? Is it true that you’ve taken away his inheritance?”

“Is that we he said to you? I would not do that to him. It was him who gambled away all that my father gave to him until nothing was left.”

“You’re saying that he’s not telling the truth?”

“Yes, Daniel. Dennis Hyde is a compulsive liar and an addict, a gambler. It’s what has lead him where he is now, and not anyone else’s fault.”

“How about Mr Lucas and Sophie? Is it true that- Was it you that advised Mr Lucas to leave Sophie?”

“I… I only offered what I thought, as good friend of Greg.”

“They loved each other! And you tore them apart!”

“I could tell that Greg was more in love with her than she was with him, and- Especially at the last ball…”

“My sister was shy! She has always had a hard time expressing her feelings, even to me. But Sophie has been so heartbroken, I’ve never seen her as sad as she was…”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Daniel.”

“And my family? Do you really think they’re ill mannered?”

“What?- So this is what you’ve been thinking about me then? What you think I am?”

“Answer me, Philip.”

“I once said that your family is… peculiar. What with your omega dad being quite… Loquacious. And putting all his omega children in court at the same time. They made assumptions of what I meant to say by that. I think.”

“And yet you say that you want to pursue me? After all this nonsense?”

“Yes. I know, I’ve made mistakes. I’ll fix them. I won’t give up on you, Daniel. As long as you’ll have me.”

-

“Mr Daniel,” the Chandler’s butler called as he entered the room where Daniel is playing the piano. “Mr Lester has arrived to see you.”

“Let him in.”

Philip entered carrying a bouquet of wild flowers. He immediately hands it to Daniel.

“Good afternoon, Daniel.”

“What are you doing here?” Daniel said, but takes the flowers and places it on a vase.

He could at least admit that it was a sweet gesture.

“Seeing you. I was serious when I said that I wanted to pursue you, Daniel.”

“Alright.” Daniel said and sat on the sofa. He gestures for Philip to sit as well. “Well. Do you… like reading?”

“Of course.” Philip replied, he still looked a tad bit nervous.

Daniel pulls out a pocket book from his back pocket and hands it to Philip. “This is one of my favourites. Could you read for me?”

For the first time, Daniel saw Philip smile. It was such a warm one.

“‘Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me prov'd,  
I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd.’”

Daniel smiled and whispered the lines with him as he read it. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Daniel said as Philip finished.

“It is. I never thought you were Shakespearean.”

“He portrays the emotion of love very well.”

“Is this what you do with your suitors? Make them read Shakespeare’s sonnets?” Philip said with a laugh.

“To be fair, you were one of the best readers yet.”

-

From then on, every afternoon, Philip would visit Daniel and bring him flowers.

They would go on strolls, or at times they would stay inside and Daniel would play the piano for Philip or Philip would read to Daniel.

At one time, they went to Philip’s mansion to spend time with his omega sister. Elizabeth and Daniel played a duet on the piano and Philip looked so content and happy.

Sophie teased him to no end, so as his aunties. He did not mind though, as he really did enjoy Philip’s company. His image on Daniel’s head has changed on the course of two weeks.

On that particular afternoon, it was sunny outside, but the two preferred to stay inside.

They were sitting beside each other, thighs and shoulders touching. Philip once again read to him, just like what he did the first time he went to visit him. He was tempted to rest his head on Philip’s broad shoulders. His voice was low and soothing, better than any lullaby he has ever heard.

They were interrupted by Sophie, who opened the door without warning. She looked scared and worried.

“Sophie, what’s the matter?”

“A letter from papa. We must come back home, at once.” She said handing him an opened letter.

Daniel read it. He gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

“Oh God.” Daniel said under his breath as he finished reading.

“What is it, darling?”

“Lydia has run off. She said she was going to Brighton, with Mr Hyde. Oh poor Lydia! He fooled her, Philip! I should’ve warned them of his deceptive nature…”

Philip held Daniel’s hands. They were shaking. “We would not have foreseen this anyway. Can I do anything to help?” 

“I have already told Aunt Catherine of the circumstances. The carriage will be waiting for us.” Sophie said, nods at the both of them and leaves to pack.

“I’ll be seeing you soon,” Philip said. He holds Daniel’s hands and kisses them.

-

Their papa is resting on his bed. Their dad said that he has been crying since Lydia left.

“My baby! My young Lydia!” Their papa wailed while cuddling Lily.

“Aunt Catherine promised to look for her. She’s already in Brighton now. And dad has been sending out letters to everyone. I’m sure we’ll find her, papa.” Sophie said as she sat next to him.

“But what if… He defiled her. Oh Sophie, some alphas can be ruthless and advantageous-!”

Daniel entered the room with a letter.

“Aunt Catherine found her!”

-

It turned out that Lydia and Mr Hyde did run off to Brighton. They were to get married. Lydia was with a child already.

The couple arrived at the Howell’s home on the fortnight. They had a quiet family dinner.

Their dad did not seem pleased with Mr Hyde. He was red in the face and it looked like it took all his sense of control not to kill the other alpha right then and there.

Their papa kept on crying, but was comforted by the fact that Lydia was getting married.

As they were waiting for dessert, Lydia whispered to Daniel. “We’re having a big wedding, at Brighton of course. I’ve been wine and cake tasting this past few days. Our house is also set up.”

Daniel did not really want to hear this. Thinking of Mr Hyde and Lydia makes him sick. However, he humoured his sister and nodded politely.

“Dennis can’t really afford everything, but we had help. Especially with the house, the rent’s only two hundred pounds a year.”

Of course he couldn’t. “Help?”

“I know you don’t really like him, but it was Mr Lester. He said we should treat it as an early wedding gift. He told me not to tell anyone. This is a secret between you and me.” Lydia said with a smile, then proceeded to eat the newly served chocolate cake.

-

Mr Hyde and Lydia left after two days.

The house was finally at rest, but it felt emptier without Lydia’s obnoxious remarks and giggles. Even Lily seemed a lot less enthusiastic.

-

“Miss Sophie, you have a visitor. It’s a Mr Lucas.” Their butler, Mr Oswald, said. 

Daniel and their papa exchanged a knowing look.

Sophie clears her throat. “Let him come in.”

Their papa and Daniel leave the room.

-

“What did he say?” Daniel asked Sophie.

They were preparing to sleep.

Sophie just smiled.

“This is unfair! Tell!” Daniel pouted.

“What! You never tell me about your Mr Lester.” Sophie said teasingly and poked at Daniel’s cheek.

“There’s nothing much to tell. You see us every time.”

“How about, we both tell?”

Daniel nods.

“Have you talked to him yet since we left Auntie’s?” Sophie asked.

“Mr Lucas gave me a letter from him and that’s it.”

“Hm. You seemed… Really close. I thought he would’ve written you tons of letters by now.”

“I can understand, he’s probably quite busy. A man of his status is bound to be so.” Especially with what he has done so far, Daniel added in his thoughts.

“Indeed. I was surprised how he didn’t miss a single afternoon to see you.”

Daniel blushed. It was true. Philip’s perseverance was truly charming.

“Enough about me. What about Mr Lucas? Did he mention why he returned?”

“Well, he said a good friend of his convinced him. He said sorry for leaving abruptly. I think we were just both as miserable as each other with what had happened.”

A friend, huh?

“Did he… Mention which friend?”

“Not really. Do you think it was him?”

Daniel just smiled and shrugged.

-

A distressed knock in the middle of the night woke the whole Howell household.

“Where is that dirty omega child of yours?!” Lady de Bourgh said as soon as their dad opened the door. She looked enraged.

“This is absurd. Your ladyship, I’m afraid I don’t understand-” Their dad replied politely despite the annoyance that he was actually feeling.

“You!” She pointed at Daniel. “We must talk privately, at once!”

Hesitantly, Mr Howell led Daniel and Lady de Bourgh in the lounge to talk.

“If she ever disrespects you, call me immediately. I will not let my children be disgraced in my own home.” His dad whispered to Daniel, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be by the door.”

-

“Has my nephew asked your hand for marriage?” Lady de Bourgh asked.

She was a head shorter than Daniel, but the power that she held frightened Daniel. Still, he did not let himself waver in fear.

“No, your ladyship.”

“But he’s courting you, isn’t he? I cannot believe- a muck seducing my nephew! Just to raise your status, I believe-!”

“Excuse me, your ladyship. You come into our home, in the middle of the night, just to mock me and my family?”

“You’re a disgrace, with the youngest omega sibling married before the older ones because she was knocked up by a foot soldier! I will not let my family be associated to you, pigs!”

“Please leave or I will drag you out myself.”

“For the love of all that is holy, promise me! You will not marry Philip. He is to wed my child. It has been set in stone since before they were born. Do you understand?” She said, grabbing the front of Daniel’s nightgown.

Daniel slaps her hand away.

“Good night, your ladyship.”

-

Daniel was not able to sleep that night.

He can’t even focus on his music sheets.

“You have a guest, Mr Daniel.” Mr Oswald announced.

“I’m tired. Just ask them to come back-”

“It’s Mr Lester.”

“Alright, let him in.”

-

Philip grew more worried as he saw the state Daniel was in. He did look tired. He was pale and there were bags under his eyes.

He left the flowers that he carried on top of the table and immediately crossed the room to seat beside Daniel.

“Darling, what happened? Even Mr Howell looked like he did not want to see me… Have I done something wrong?” Philip said, kissing his hands.

“Oh no, no. It was- Your aunt, Lady de Bourgh visited us last night. It was scandalous. I’ve always felt that she did not really like me.”

Philip’s breath hitched for a moment. “I’m so sorry. What did she do?”

“She thought we were about to be wed.”

“I have not even asked you yet.” Philip said as he held Daniel’s hands in his tighter.

It made Daniel smile.

“I told her so. Then she made me swear not to marry you. Not to agree if you ever asked. That you were long promised to Lady Anne.”

“What did you say?”

“I did not say anything. She does not hold power over me and my words.”

Philip smiled. He looked relieved at what he heard.

“But, is it true? That you are to be with Lady Anne?” Daniel asked biting his lip in worry. 

“My dear Daniel, no. That was a promise between her ladyship and my father, way back before they even had me. Lady Anne and I both agree that it is absurd. Besides, as you said, she does not control me. It’s you that I want, always. If you’ll have me.”

Daniel reached out to hug Philip. Philip’s arms wrap around him and he feels a kiss on his curls. He buries himself in his chest. His heartbeat calms him. He finally feels like he could rest, knowing that he had Philip by his side.

“Thank you,” Daniel said, muffled by Philip’s shirt.

“You have nothing to thank me for-”

“Lydia told me about the help they got, and I assume it was you who talked to Mr Lucas?”

“Anything for you, to make you happy.”

-

Philip stayed in town.

He would meet Daniel in the afternoons, just like what he used to do. At the rare times that he could not make it, he’ll send a letter to Daniel. ‘To keep you company while I’m away,’ it said.

Their papa seemed please knowing that Daniel was happy. His dad, however did not like the idea. He was worried about what might Lady de Bourgh do to the young couple.

“Maybe it’s time to formally talk to your parents, my love.” Philip said after Daniel voiced his worries.

Daniel lifted his head from Philip’s shoulders.

“Do not feel pressured by my worries…”

“I’m you’re the one for me, Daniel. I love you.” Philip said, pouring his heart out. Daniel never thought that he would see eyes that held so much emotion.

“I love you too.”

“Will you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?”

“Yes, in any lifetime. Yes.”

-

After telling his dad, he asked to talk privately with Philip in his study.

Daniel paced back and forth in the lounge.

His papa was very happy, and so is Lily. Sophie showed more concern about how Daniel is acting.

“It’s going to be fine, Daniel.” Sophie said, attempting to calm Daniel down.

“I know, but- I really want this to work. I want dad to be happy for us.”

“When he sees how sincere Philip is, I know he’ll support you. Especially with how happy this will make you.”

Philip enters the room. He was smiling.

Daniel immediately hugs him. “What did he say?”

“He wants to talk to you too.”

-

“Are you sure about this, Daniel?” His dad asks. He looked very serious, a complete opposite of how he usually is with his children.

“I am, dad. I’ve thought thoroughly about this.”

“And will marrying Philip make you happy?”

“Absolutely.”

His dad smiled then started tearing up. “I can’t believe, my children growing up before my very eyes.”

“Oh, dad.” Daniel said and hugs his father. “I’ll make sure to visit often.”

“My dearest Daniel, my only boy. You’re always welcome here. And if that alpha hurts you, I’ll shred him to pieces.”

“Dad!”

-

Daniel and Philip were wed the following month, on a perfect day on October.

It was bright outside and a bit windy—the perfect day for a celebration.

It was private event, with all their family and friends. Lady de Bourgh was not invited, but her daughter was. She came and wished them well.

They made a home in Lancashire.

Years later, they had two children—Heather, an alpha girl, and Chester, an omega boy.

And onwards, they made true of their promise of forever even until their next life times.


End file.
